Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts "What-If" Stories
These are "What-If Stories" involving the Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and the Thunderbolts. Some of one of these "What-If Stories" include the Justice Guardians and Team Berk meeting the Chaos Twins for the first time. And the Thunderbolts meeting The Rainbooms and the MPC for the first time. Story 1: Meet the Rainbooms and the MPC * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts land in front of Canterlot High after coming through the portal) * Courtney: *rubs her head* Man! That's gotta hurt! * Twilight Sparkle: *rubs her head as well* Ohh... *gets up* Courtney and the Thunderbolts? Welcome to... the human world! * Spike: What do you think? Pretty awesome place, huh? * Courtney: Beautiful...! * The Rainbooms: *notices Twilight coming from the portal* Twilight!!!!! *running towards me* * Twilight Sparkle: *sees them* Guys!!! *runs and hugs them* * The Rainbooms: *laughs and hugs Twilight back* Oh, Twilight! * Sunset Shimmer: Welcome back, your highness! We've been waiting for you. *smiles until notices Courtney* ...! Oh, and who is she? * Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer? Rainbooms? This is Courtney; my good friend. *to Courtney* Say hello to them. * Courtney: I hope you're not freaked out by a talking Golden Retriever and all. But, charmed. * Rarity (EG): ...!!! Another talking dog?!?! * Kimiko: Wow. I'm so surprised. * Fluttershy (EG): Awwww, so adorable! * Courtney: *blushes* Aw shucks... I'm pretty adorable! * Zak: Courtney's got a crush on XR as well! * Courtney: *blushes a lot* ZAK!!!! * Applejack (EG): Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, is it true, Courtney? * Wander: The power of love explains everything! * Courtney: It's true... XR and I met at Star Command when he was first built, we've been together since the day we've first met... He's like my knight in shining armor... *sighs happily* * Zak: All aboard the love train! *mimics a train whistle* * (Craig the Genie appears behind Zak and sounds off an actual train whistle from behind scaring the living daylights out of him) * Zak: What in the world was that?! * Craig: That was the "Snap back into reality" whistle. *does a hyena laugh* X'-D * Larry: That's funny, I don't care who you are, that's funny right there!! * Courtney: I hate to interrupt but.... who are you guys? * Manolo: Oh, how rude of us. I'm Manolo and we are the MPC. * Craig: *pulls out a chalkboard* That short for Multiverse. Pioneers. Club. * Courtney: Nice to meet you, MPC! I'm Courtney and these are my friends; The Thunderbolts and the Rainbooms. * Maria: We've already had the pleasure of meeting the Rainbooms. * Courtney: It's okay! Any friend of the Rainbooms is a friend of mine. * Craig: *picks up Courtney* Oh I can tell we're gonna be goooooood friends!!! * Courtney: Me too, uh... I haven't gotten your name yet... * Craig: Oh I'm sorry, it's Craig, Craig the Genie. * Courtney: *gasps and realizes something* Both our names start with C! * Craig: So does....*pulls in cookie Monster*..... * Craig & Cookie Monster: COOKIE!!!! * Courtney: Speaking of cookies, wanna make some chocolate chip cookies and snickerdoodle cookies? * BIll: And Holiday shaped sugar cookies? * Jeff: Yeah, let's do that. * Kevin, Stuart & Bob: YAAAAAAY!!!! COOKIES!!!! *starts jumping* * (They head into the kitchen and get the ingredients for the cookies) * Murdock: So, uh, miss Courtney. Have you ever baked a large amount of Cookies in a day? * Courtney: No, I haven't... * Audrey Junior: Looks like that going to change today, kiddo. * Courtney: Really? How so? * Grim: Well, have you mortals even met Chocolate Sailor that idiot boy Billy met and ate his chocolates? * Courtney: No, I haven't heard of him before. * Craig: I've heard of him, I've seen of him, but I've never meet of him. * Faceman: What the heck does that mean, Craig? * Craig: Don't interrupt me, I'm making a point. * Courtney: Craig's right. It's very rude to interrupt someone when they're talking. * Craig: If memory is right, he turns his vitums into chocolate sailors. * Courtney: I think you meant "victims". And to be correct, the way he turns them into chocolate sailors he tricks them into eating his enchanted chocolates. That's what I've heard from DJ. * Spider-Man: Well, good thing we Rainbooms figured out a way to get Billy from his chocolate sailor curse by one of Twilight's cure magic spells. * Skunk: Cuz if we haven't done that, Billy would've been stuck being a fellow Chocolate Sailor forever. * Twilight Sparkle: Well, at least it's done. Right, Billy? *notices Billy's no longer beside her and the Rainbooms* ...? Billy? * *The Rainbooms along with The Thunderbolts, and The MPC turns around and notices Billy eating again chocolate from Chocolate Sailor box* * Billy: *eating chocolate* Hmmmmm, these chocolates are delicious!! * Dojo: Oh, no, not again!!!! * Rainbow Dash (EG): *grabs Chocolate Sailor box away from Billy* Cut that out!!! * Billy: Hey!!! Give 'em back!!! * Manolo: Junior, restrain him. * Audrey Junior: *Wraps one of his vines around Billy, restraining him* * Courtney: Phew! That was close! He nearly turned into chocolate again. We need to hide those chocolates from Billy so he won't get into them again. * Zak: I say we should put them in a cabinet and child lock it. * Courtney: Good idea. * Finn: Why not throw them into a Volcano and destroy 'em? * Jake: Yeah, just do what he said. * Courtney: I don't know, it sounds pretty dangerous. * Spyro: Ya gotta live a little Dangerously once in a while. * Pop: Yeah, what he said! * Courtney: Let's get started on making the cookies, shall we? * Slimer: YAAAAAYYYYY!!! COOKIES!!!!!!! * Courtney: *reads the cook book* Okay, we're going to need all-purposed flour, baking soda, salt, vanilla extract, unsalted butter, brown sugar, regular sugar, eggs, and semi-sweet chocolate chips. * Craig: *dashes off and comes back rolling in huge bags and crates on a large four wheeled dolly* Ya want that in bulk, Courts? * Courtney: Whoa! That's enough to make lots of chocolate chip cookies and Snickerdoodle cookies! * Zak: *gets out measuring cups and teaspoons* Here ya go, Courtney! * Courtney: Thanks, Zak! That'll help with measuring out the ingredients. * **Charmander and Eruptor are prepping a stone oven for baking the cookies* * Courtney: *take out a Pokeball* Susie, help them out! * (A Charizard appears from the Pokeball) * Susie: *breathes out fire* * Courtney: Susie, help out Eruptor and Charmander. * Susie: *nods and goes over to help* * Courtney: *gets out a huge bowl, a small bowl and a mixing spoon* * Stealth Elf: Ready when ever you are, Courtney. * Finley: What's first? * Courtney: First, we need to heat the oven to about 375 degrees, and we have to melt the butter in a small cup, cover it, and put it in the microwave on medium heat. After it's melted, we have to let it cool slightly. * Eruptor: Roger that. I'll get the oven. Charmander, you get the butter. * Charmander: Got it! * Susie: *opens the fridge for Charmander* Raawr. Rawrrw. (Translation: Here you go, Charmander!) * Raimundo: You know what? I'd love to listen to "Hot N Cold" for now. Wanna join? * Charmander: Thanks, Susie. * Craig: Eh, what the hay. *pulls out his phone, hooks it up to some speakers and plays Hot N Cold* * Courtney: Oh yeah! I love this song! * Clank: I still don't understand how she can feel both "Hot and Cold" * Ratchet: I don't think that's what she means by that, buddy. * (Keldeo brings over the brown sugar, regular sugar, vanilla extract, and eggs) * Courtney: *while dancing* Thanks, Keldeo! * Keldeo: No problem! * B.I.N.G.: (translating) "Here are the Cookie Sheets, fellas". * Chewbacca: (translating) "Thanks, B.I.N.G." * Courtney: How's the butter coming, Charmander? * Charmander: Just about finished. * Courtney: Okay, just let me know when it's done! * Charmander: Alright. * *Sparky uses his electric powers on a electric mixer to mix the eggs while Gizmo is holding the bowl* * Courtney: Add 3/4 cup of sugar. *adds a 3/4 cup of sugar into the mixer* * Charmander: Hey Achmed, can you take this thing of butter to Courtney? * Achmed: Sure thing. *walks over to Courtney* Here ya go Courtney. * Courtney: *takes it* Thanks! *pours it into the mixer* * Zozi: What's next? * Courtney: Now, we add 3/4 cup of brown sugar and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract. * *Dexter brings Courtney the bottle of Vanilla* * Courtney: Thanks, Dexter! * *Dexter smiles* * Courtney: *adds a teaspoon of vanilla extract into the mixer* * Alice: Here's the Brown Sugar. * Courtney: Thanks, Alice! *adds 3/4 cup of brown sugar into the mixer* Now, we need to mix the dry ingredients. * Craig: Yo, Sparky. Need 'cha over here with that mixer. * *Sparky brings over mixer and starts mixing while Gizmo and Slimer hold the bowl* Story 2: The Justice Guardians and Team Berk meet the Chaos Twins for the first time * Zak: I wonder where Courtney is... * (They all hear her scream from a distance) * Zak: Oh! There she is! * Courtney: *runs while screaming* They're after me! *screams* * Zak: What are you talking about? *The Mask: Where's the fire? *sees his jacket on fire* ...!!!!!! *stops, drops and rolls* *(Alpha and Omega arrive at the scene) *Zak: Oh no! Not them again! *Scamper: Who the heck are they? *Xion: Huh? *Anakin: We'll explain later! But, right now, we gotta hide! *(Everyone hides behind the bushes and trees where Courtney is hiding) *Zak: Phew! We'll be safe here... *Courtney: *disguised as a bush* Hey, guys....! Is the coast clear...? *Beetles: Can you please explain who the deadly duo over there is? *Courtney: *takes off the bush disguise* Their names are Alpha and Omega, they're also known as the Chaos Twins... *DJ: What do they want? *Courtney: It's me they want... They're planning to get samples of my DNA to create a clone army and plunder the world in chaos... *Bartok: Sounds like something Set would do. *Courtney: Correct, Bartok! Which is why we can't let them get me. *Zak: Trust us, we've battled them before! They were created to be the next generation of spies but they went rogue and turned evil. Spreading Chaos wherever they go. That is why they're nicknamed the Chaos Twins. *Anakin: *picks up Courtney* It's okay, Courtney. We're not going to let them get you. *Courtney: Thanks, ya'll... I don't know what I'd do without you guys. *Zak: Hey... we're Ohana. you know what it means, right? *Courtney: Ohana means family. Family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten... *Midna: Thank you, "Stitch." *Courtney: *giggles* *Zak: Okay, guys. If we're going to get Courtney to safety, we're going to have to think of a plan! *Weebo: *shows Steve from Blue's Clues on his thinking chair and says "Let's think" on her monitor* *Courtney: *shows a blueprint of the area* Okay, the Chaos Twins are right here *draws an X on the blueprint* This is the whole area around them. *draws a huge circle around the X* And this... *throws some Monopoly play pieces down on the blueprint like a dog, a shoe, an iron, a thimble, a ship, and a car* ...is us! *Thunder: Oh! Can I be the car? *Baby Skye: I wanna be the cawr. *Keldeo: I'm the car, you'll be the shoe! *Baby Skye: I don't wanna be a stinky shoe, yuck! *(Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart hits Courtney in the back as she falls to the ground) *Baby Skye: Mommy! *Zak: *gasps and recognizes the tranquilizer dart* It's a tranquilizer dart! It puts any wild animal to sleep. * * (A few hours later after Courtney has been kidnapped, she wakes up to find herself in a strange experiment lab) * Courtney: Where am I? Is this... a dream? *tries to get up but then realizes she's been strapped down by the wrists and the ankles* Hey! I can't move! *tries to get free* * Alpha: *laughs* Those restrains are made of reinforced iron, they're impossible to break! * Courtney: *struggles to get free* You won't get away with this! My friends and the Justice Guardians will stop you! * Omega: We doubt that... * (Alpha fills a syringe with a Propofol anaesthetic) * Alpha: *grabs Courtney's arm* Now, stay still. This will hurt a lot! * (Courtney tries to get free as the needle gets closer to her arm) Story 3: Courtney's Sweet 16 Birthday Party * (The Thunderbolts are setting up decorations for Courtney's Sweet 16 at their estate as Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup and their friends notice them) * Zak: Okay, that's good! Put the streamers up higher, Marc! * Marc: Okay, Zak! *tapes the streamers higher* * Zak: Perfect! * Anakin: *holds some balloons* Where should I put these balloons? * Zak: Tie them on that post over there. * Anakin: *ties the balloons on the post* Story 4: Courtney vs Cleo and her posse * (Courtney and the Thunderbolts are at the park with the Justice Guardians, having a picnic) * Courtney: *relaxing in the sunshine* Ahh... This is the life.... * (Courtney suddenly hears commotion over on the playground! Cleo has pushed Xion off the slide and Fang has beat up Tammy and DJ. Courtney goes over to the playground to sort things out) * Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia, Lola, and Fang: *laughs at Xion, DJ, and Tammy* * Courtney: *stands behind them* Stop it! Leave them alone! * Cleo: Look what we have here, girls! * Amazonia: It's a pathetic little puppy! * Courtney: Don't call me PATHETIC!!!!! * Cleo: Face it! Xion's just as lame as she ever is! * Courtney: She's not lame! She's special! She maybe unique in other ways, but she's NOT lame! * Lola: Listen to the runt! * Jessica: You weirdos deserved each other! * (Cleo and her posse laugh at Courtney until her eyes look like King Sombra's and her voice changes in anger as she faces Cleo and her posse) * Courtney: THAT'S... IT!!!!!!! * (Thunder crashes as Cleo and her posse stop laughing) * Courtney: YOU WANNA PLAY SOME BASKETBALL?! FINE! LET’S PLAY SOME BASKETBALL! BUT, ONLY ONE ''RULE CHANGES…. THIS TIME ''YOU WILL BE THE BALLS!!!! * (Courtney grabs Cleo with her magic and begins to shape her into a ball) * Cleo: Hey! Ouch! That hurts! Put me down, please! * (Courtney begins to bounce Cleo like a ball) * Courtney: Boing! Boing! Boing goes the basketball! Yay! * Eclipse: Courtney, what are you doing?! * Courtney: What does it look like I’m doing?! I’m gonna score 3 points! *throws Cleo* And she shots...! * Cleo: Yeouch! *goes into the basket* * Courtney: …. And she scores! The crowd goes crazy! *mimics the cheering of a crowd and chanting of a crowd* Courtney! Courtney! *faces Jessica, Amazonia, Lola and Fang* Who’s next?! * Jessica: Eeek! We’re out of here! * Amazonia: I’m with ya! * Lola: Same here! * Fang: Ditto! * (They start to run off) * Courtney: Not so fast! * (Courtney uses her magic to shape Jessica, Amazonia, Lola, and Fang into balls and throw them into the basket) * Courtney: Woo-hoo! 15 points for me, 0 points for you guys! I'm on fire! *mimics the cheering of a crowd* * Little Betty: *runs over to the others* Jeffrey! Jaden! Hiccup! Come quick! * Eclipse: Courtney, are you insane?! * Courtney: INSANE?! I'm NOT insane! I shall have my revenge, REVENGE!!!!!! * Anakin: COURTNEY!!!! * Courtney: Oh! Hi, Anakin! How are you doing? * Anakin: *angrily glares at Courtney* * Courtney: *chuckles nervously* I'm in trouble, aren't I? * Zak: Indeed you are. You're in big trouble, Courtney! * Courtney: *frowns and starts crying* * Anakin: *sits down next to Courtney* Look, doesn't matter if you were standing up for your friends, but you hurt those kids just as much as they hurt you, Xion, DJ, and Tammy... * Courtney: I wish I could've done worse... * Anakin: Courtney! * Courtney: At least it all would've stopped!!! They're right, Anakin. Maybe, I am pathetic... I'm not pathetic! *bursts into tears* * Anakin: *hugs Courtney to comfort her* No, Courtney. You're not pathetic, you just made a bad decision. That's all... Come on, let's go talk to Jeffrey, Jaden, and Hiccup... * (They go over to Jeffrey, Jaden, and Hiccup) * Courtney: Hey, uh, Jeffrey? Jaden? Hiccup? I have something to tell you guys... Category:Written Stories Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Twilight's Adventures Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Andy Gott Category:Craig & Friends Adventures